Monk's Friend
Walkthrough Brother Omad Start the quest by talking to Brother Omad at the Monastery south of the East Ardougne zoo. He wants you to retrieve a Child's blanket, which has been stolen by bandits. Every night since the blanket was taken, Brother Androe's baby boy has been crying non-stop. The blanket can be found in a secret cave hidden under a ring of stones in the forest south of the Clock Tower. Note that the cave is not marked on the minimap, and the ladder is not visible until the player is inside the ring of stones. Child's Blanket Head west immediately after exiting the Monastery. Just east of the Khazard Battlefield and south of the Clock Tower, there is a perfect circle of grey stones which are not shown on the minimap. When you enter the ring, a ladder will appear. Climb down the ladder, and you will find yourself in the Thieves Hideout. Take the southern path. In the south-west room, you'll find the child's blanket on a table, guarded by 2 level 14 thieves and a level 26 Head thief. Bring the blanket back to Omad. He will be pleased as he can now sleep at night. Talk to Omad again. He now feels better and wants to organise a party for a child's birthday. Brother Cedric Brother Omad needs some wine from Brother Cedric for the party. Cedric seems to have crashed his cart South of East Ardougne. You can find him south of Ardougne Zoo. He's very drunk and needs a Jug of water to sober up. Jugs can be bought from the general store in East Ardougne, but unfortunately, the well near Brother Cedric cannot be used to fill a jug, but you can fill your jug outside of the bar to the east (on the outdoor tap). Give the jug of water to Cedric to sober him up. Now he only needs logs to repair his cart. Cut a log if you haven't already done so, and talk to Cedric again. He can now repair his cart and wants you to go back to Brother Omad to tell he is coming soon. Party Time! Go back to the Monastery and speak to Brother Omad, who can finally commence the party now that everything is in order. During the party, balloons will drop from the ceiling, and the monks will dance with you. When the party is over, the quest is complete, and unfortunately, there is nothing inside any of the balloons. However, pop at least one and update an Ardougne Easy Task. Reward *1 Quest Point *8 Law Runes *2,000 Experience Required for Completing *Ardougne Diary Easy Tasks Trivia *Initially after the release of Runescape HD, you and Brother Omad would perform the "old" dance emote during the party, even though it had been updated with the release of RuneScape HD. *After the party, Players can pop the balloons, like the ones in the Falador Party Room, but nothing is contained inside them. Popping these balloons can count as one of the Falador and Ardougne easy Achievement Diary tasks. *The Child's blanket looks like a piece of silk. *Your Adventure's Log will show "Nothing like a blanket to calm a crying baby! Who would have thought that monks were so good at partying?" when the quest is completed. *The infant and his father are never actually seen during the quest, only mentioned. *Even though Brother Cedric drank the jug of water, if you examine him, it will still say "An old drunk monk". *You can have another party by talking to Omad again after the quest. It may take a few times to work. *You can get more than one "Child's blanket" via the drop trick. *What is odd is that Brother Androe has a son yet legally monks where never allowed to have children (nor where they allowed to drink unless it was a small cup of wine on a Sunday) *If you ask him why thieves would steal a kids blanket he references all of the thieving training in the Ardougne market. *Interestingly, after the quest brother Cedrics' cart is still broken and the jugs of wine still on the ground nl:Monk's Friend Category:Quests